busstop phanfiction
by xzeroxx
Summary: 'i met him at the bus stop' dan x phil. fluff, in progress, au
1. 1

I met him at the bus stop.

Rain was coming down in thick sheets, drowning the street in waves. The moon casting a bright glow down on the wet grass and the water of the road.

The one and only streetlamp illuminated the rusted seat of the bus stop, which somehow stayed dry under the small cover. The glow blocked my vision of my surroundings, having a completely black space in front of me.

Anyone could jump out and I would have no defence to safe me.

I shouldn't be doing this, I thought to myself, this is completely insane. I don't know what came over me.

I checked my watch once more, tapping my foot of impatience, annoyed at how long the bus was taking.

I readjusted the strap of my backpack, and pulled out my phone.

My anxiety was kicking in and all I could do was focus on my breathing, and try not to collapse of suffocation.

I felt my soft hair as I Began to play with my dark brown curls. My finger idly curling around the strands, feeling the water drip from my crown and drop into my black jeans, soaking into the material and into my legs.

I heard water splash slightly around the bus stop, indicating someone was approaching. My breath caught in my throat as a man rounded the corner, water soaked into his clothes, clinging to his pale white skin.

The light from the street lamp gave the man a glow, outlining his edges.

He had pitch black hair, camouflaging against the night scene. his bright blue eyes highlighted his whole face, his smile warming my heart.

He stopped when he saw me, his face showed surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting a teenager to be here at midnight. I pray he doesn't speak to me, my anxiety is already at a high level and I can't afford to break down with a panic attach now.

The man sat on the chair beside me, the water puddling around him, causing me to shift away.

The man noticed this,

"Oh I'm sorry. It's really heavy rain tonight" he says with a smile. I tried my best to return the gesture.

We sat in silence, the rain pouring down blocking out any sound. The small cover keeping us dry acted as a shield from the outside.

"Do you know when the bus gets here?" The man asked, his head was turned towards me, the rain reflected his blue eyes.

I shook my head without saying anything, not wanting to stutter in front of him. I found myself tapping to his breathes, the sound somehow calming me from my nerves.

"What's your name?" He asked, worry visibly seen in his eyes.

"D-Dan"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phil" Phil stuck out his towards me, and I reluctantly shook it, trying to hide the fact that my whole body is shaking.

"So why are you catching the bus at this time of night?" he asked, he looked towards my bag on my back, curiosity shown clearly on his face.

I shrugged, looking anywhere but his face. I honestly don't know why I'm here at the bus stop, at midnight when it's pouring down.

"How old are you Dan?" His questions kept coming, but they didn't seem creepy, like an old man would ask a child before making a move. But he sounded worried, actually curious to why a teenager like me was out.

"1-18, what about y-you" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"Just turned 22 a week ago" Phil smiled at me, his eyes showed clear happiness at his statement.

I felt my cheeks burn at how close of an age we are, he didn't seem to be 22, but more 19.

Now that my brown eyes have focused, I noticed he has the same styled fringe as me, only parted the other way. His pitch black hair contrasted greatly against his pale white skin.

Yellow was radiating off of him, his smile making the rain feel warm in the winter. His blue eyes had a tint of green and yellow.


	2. 2

Phil

/

"Phil, see me in my office please" I cringed at the embarrassment as my boss, Olivia, called me over the loud speaker. A blush creeped onto my neck and burnes my face.

I kept my head down to avoid everyone's stares, and quickly walked through the store towards the back room.

I opened the door and peaked inside. Olivia sat at her desk, her hands placed in front of her and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked timidly, scared of the woman before me.

"Yes Phil, come in and have a seat." The lady gestured to the soft looking sofa chair in front of her. I did as told and closed the door behind me.

"Now I have been noticing you have been skipping work," Olivia leaned back in her chair, her voice intimidating and stern, "and I know it was you're birthday, but a whole week didn't seem necessary".

"I know, I understand that I have missed a few shifts, but I had to see my family an-"

"Phil," she cut me off in the middle of my sentence. Olivia was never one for excuses. "You said you were going to be gone for two days"

"I know, I'm sorry. But all the flights were booked and I couldn't get back for another few days. I was going to call you but I must have forgot. I'm sorry, I won't happen again" I tried desperately to save my job, it was my only source of income, and I barely had enough money to buy food.

"I know it won't happen again, because you're fired" there was no hint of a joke or sorry on her face. Instead a cold mask, "we have too many workers here and we need to make cut backs. You being the youngest with little experience, I'm sorry to say that we have to let you go"

It was raining by the time I exited the store, carrying my bag over my shoulder with a bag of chips.

To be honest, I'm not that sad, or angry. I was expecting this after all, I knew I should have called over the trip... And not set fire that one time a few months ago. I don't even know how I set fire to the slushie machine, honest. I chuckled at the memories.

I walked down the dark street, heading towards the bus stop located at the end. Only two street lamps were present, creating a a glow effect, making shadows look more eerie.

You would expect me to be sad right now, seeming as I just lost my job and my apartment is only going to stay my home for a couple more weeks. But I'm happy. I like to look on the positive side of things.

For example, I didn't even like that job, low income and the staff was rude. I can apply for more film based areas and step closer to my dream.

I watched as my feet splashed through the work of the rain, drenching my jeans along with my shirt. I smiled at the thought that it didn't matter, it was pouring down and I'm already soaked.

I managed to arrive at the small cover of the bus stop, only to be surprised to see a young boy anxiously waiting for the bus.

The man had brown curly hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. His slightly tanned skin brought his eyes to stand out.

I went and sat down next to him, quickly noticing the mess of water i created. i saw the boy move away from me, trying not to get wet.

"oh, im sorry,"i apologized with a smile, "theres a lot of rain tonight"


	3. 3

Dan

/

The Rain began to slow, the street becoming more and more quiet as the minutes tick by. Phil hadn't asked anymore questions, or said anything at all. He seems to be lost in his own world.

As I stared off into space, the end of the street lit up, casting glows over the trees. I stood up and waited for the bus to arrive.

I saw Phil stand up and walk his way to the curb, standing silently beside me for the bus. His hands were placed in his pockets, his dark hair blending with our surroundings.

The bus pulled up and I stepped in, heading towards the bus driver. The man had dark hair with the roots beginning to whiten, and a tired half smile on his face.

"Where are you heading today?" He asked.

Fuck. I have no idea where I'm going, shit. What do I say? Oh my god do I have enough money what am I goin-

"Oh he's with me" Phil said, stepping in front of me and handing the drive the correct money, while saying his street name.

Phil sat down in one of the seats near the front, seeming as it was midnight and most seats were empty. He gave me a small smile when I sat in the chair across from him.

Ok dan, you have made it this far. Now you just have to figure out where you're going.

Phil

/

As we stepped onto the bus I realised dan started shaking even more. He stood there in front of the bus driver, not saying anything with wide eyes. That's when it hit me.

"Oh he's with me" I say politely as I paid for both of our tickets and told him my address.

I sat in a seat near the front and dan did the same. He gave me a smile as he sat down in the seat across from me.

I looked out the window to the light rain, the street not as flooded as before.

Tap tap.

I turned my head to see dan sitting in the seat beside me. He was looking down at his hands.

"Hello" I say. He looked up at me.

"I-im sorry. I j-just don't know where we are g-going" I smiled at him, and turned my body so we are now facing each other.

"Well I said my street address, and I'm sorry I just didn't know if you knew where you were going. You don't have to get off at my stop though." I kept rambling on, confused why in the first place on why I bought his ticket.

"I have no idea where I'm going" he said quietly. He continued looking down at his hands, a small blush creeped onto his neck.

That's when I took in his image. He was 18 years of age, no money with a backpack on. It was the middle of the night and he's alone.

"Do you have anywhere to get back to?" I worried. Dan just shook his head without saying anything. I saw small tears form in his brown eyes.

"Oh hey don't cry" dan looked up at me, one tears slipped and fell down his cheek.

I didn't know why, but I just jumped forward and wrapped my arms around him. There was a second before he put his arms around me. His body was warm and rested perfectly against mine.

A pulled him back and wiped away his tears, my finger brushing lightly over his red cheek. He closed his eyes and looked down again.

"Im s-sorry"

"Don't be dan. If you have nowhere to go, you can come to my flat and we can talk." I said while looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He had dimples which brought out his eyes and hair.


	4. mm sorry

sorry to disappoint, i stopped writing this story ages ago. if you want, you could take the idea and write your own, i really don't mind. don't even need to credit or anything, tell people it was your original idea. if you want to read anything of mine, i'm _chewingbleach_ on wattpad. check me out -3-

anyway sorry.


End file.
